


莱花孕期（PWP)

by H2CO3OCha



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha





	莱花孕期（PWP)

 

 

 

  
莱克斯生病了。

 

这句话简直带有不容置疑的魔幻现实主义色彩。

 

那个总是神采奕奕叉腰搞事的金发男人居然会生病，没人相信这个。

 

除了爱德华多·萨维林，虽然在此前他一直认为男人就跟电动小马达一样不懂得停歇。

 

当他照常在睡醒后准备起身穿衣去找应该已经开始用餐的丈夫的时候，却触到旁边软烫的一团，吓得爱德华多条件反射地捂住了自己的肚子，孕期的本能。他定睛一看发现是那团金色的不明物体是自己的丈夫。

 

“dudu。”莱克斯看起来很难受，汗湿的金发粘在脖子上，眼帘微微张开露出一片水汪的海，他吸了吸鼻子，靠在床头，张开臂弯：“过来。”

 

“离我近一点。” 爱德华多凑近去亲吻男人的额头，滚烫的温度传递到了唇上。

 

“莱克斯，你生病了。” 爱德华多禁不住地担心，他从没有看过莱克斯生病，他自己倒是经常因身体底子差而受寒感冒，原来家里都有私人医生定期来检查，可自从他怀孕后，莱克斯便辞了所有的佣人和医生，亲自照料他。他本不必这样的，爱德华多知道莱克斯最近很忙，非常忙，虽然他告诉莱克斯他可以自己照顾好自己，可男人只是用手小心翼翼的去碰自己已经隆起的肚子，把头埋在上面深深地呼吸。

 

“这是我们的第一个孩子，dudu。”

 

“我的孩子。”

 

莱克斯似乎对自己的肚子有着道不明的迷恋，每次睡前都要轻轻贴在上面听里面是否有动静，并且不止一次地称赞道：“dudu，你的肚子就像天鹅绒一样柔软。” 好像他的肚子是什么艺术品一样，爱德华多不知道莱克斯到底是怎么想的，也许这个疯狂的男人是真的觉得他们的孩子是他搞出来的什么杰作。

 

爱德华多尝试去读懂莱克斯，这可能要花费一生的时间去了解，他想知道有关莱克斯的一切，他的抱负，他的工作，他的童年。

 

他的童年。

 

有人说他的丈夫亲手杀死了自己的父亲，暗地里下结论说莱克斯如今浮夸疯癫的行径是由于童年的缺失。有很多人巴结莱克斯，他们一边赞美他对社会的贡献，把他称为人类的领袖，一边惧怕他，提防他，视他为丛林里的毒蛇，黑暗森林里的独裁者。爱德华多知道莱克斯不是，他是脆弱的易碎品，是暗金色的沙滩和碧蓝的海，是孤独的痛苦的，甚至是勇敢的孤注一掷的无私的，是为了崇高理想而牺牲自我的残缺品。他是金色和蓝色交织的绮丽的画作，内里蕴涵着常人无法忍受的折磨，是一种精神上的病痛。

 

莱克斯微微枕着他的肚子，把头埋入因孕期而涨大柔软的乳房，炙热的温度和湿热的呼吸直接在爱德华多的胸脯蹿起了一把火，烧的爱德华多被触碰的肌肤染上羞怯的玫瑰色。他们太久没做爱了。爱德华多只要一想起那些压抑的喘息，交缠的肢体，温热的爱抚就被激得流出一股子爱液，舌头地打着卷，吐出模糊的呻吟，他像个溺水的人，莱克斯特意嘱咐仆人换上的丝绸床铺捂得他开始沁出一层薄汗，莱克斯又压在他胸口磨蹭着···他深吸一口气，现在不知道谁才是病人了。

 

柔软滑腻的触感让莱克斯无法离开妻子已经发育成熟的乳房，爱德华多又这么敏感，仿佛吹口气就要溢奶出来了。爱德华多尝试将粘在他胸脯上的男人推开，可一推，金发男人就抬起头露出一双圆溜溜漾着水光的蓝眼睛，委屈的不得了，他只得妥协般的去给这个蛮不讲理的金毛大猫顺毛，纵容的结果是莱克斯得寸进尺地去咬爱德华多被他磨得艳红的乳头，恰到好处的力道咬得他双腿发麻。边舔咬还边要含着乳头跟爱德华多撒娇，因为鼻子被堵住了的原因，平时跳跃且戏剧化的嗓音被笼上了一层雾，含糊不清地嗅着爱德华多的味道，叫着 “dudu···dudu···不要拒绝我···”，一声声喊得爱德华多心都要化了，他低头向莱克斯索吻，结果被莱克斯颇为凶狠地吸吮住唇舌，两个人口舌交缠间啧啧作响，收不住的唾液被莱克斯舔吻走，两条长腿彻底被莱克斯用膝盖顶开，要是平时爱德华多可能还有力气去推拒一下，可现在碍于他的身孕，他只能靠在枕头上随莱克斯喜爱地摆出绵软可欺的姿势，一双琥珀一样莹亮的大眼现在盛满泪水瞪着莱克斯，现在这个病人正一脸愉悦地揉捏妻子熟透的肉臀，一只手掀起爱德华多宽松的睡裙去搅弄那随着呼吸开阖淌水的甜软之地，爱德华多被这一串流利的无耻行径惊呆了，堵在嘴边的拒绝一张口吐出的都是零碎的喘息，攀着床柱往上飘，挠的人心痒痒。莱克斯一路向下吻上妻子烂熟的穴口，引得爱德华多一阵湿哑的讨饶，爱德华多水多，又紧又湿，还敏感，莱克斯拍拍他的屁股就开始浪荡地小幅度摇晃，淫水流在腿根上一片湿热，自己主动掰开臀瓣露出肉窑求操，莱克斯简直爱死了南美人毫不掩饰的热情，被人按在休息室里操时，一双长腿松垮的挂在你腰上，穴口收紧求你射给他，射的肚子微微隆起又夹着一屁股你的种，羞赧地拉着你的领带请求你早点下班带他回家。怀孕是预料之中的事，成熟结果的母鹿比当初青涩到滴水都只敢压着嗓子叫的雏鹿更好吃。舌头刚伸进来一点的时候就被嫩肉不知羞耻地吸住了，莱克斯一边吸吮着被肠腹收缩挤压出来的春水，手随意地在妻子颤巍巍立起的漂亮直挺的阴茎上套弄两下，时不时还去弹弹没被照顾到的肉球。欲望席卷了爱德华多，他张着被自己咬到充血的欲唇呻吟着，他觉得自己快要死在这里了，哭得直打嗝，手无力地搭在自己额头上，把平日莱克斯调教他的称呼咬在嘴边胡喊，“不要了，莱克斯，求你了，Daddy，Boss，啊啊，卢瑟先生···”

 

莱克斯在床上从不心疼这个心口不一的小婊子，软糯的带着哭腔的请求全都是他讨操的技巧，哭的惨兮兮的，下面的小洞流的水却一点不比眼泪少，所以他只是慢条斯理地舔了舔巴西美人被磨红的腿根，湿滑的淫水随着舌尖扫过嘴唇，润润嗓子后才又开始安抚在这期间渗出不少精液的岭口，估摸着快要爱德华多快要射的时候又松开手去挑弄被忽略很久的乳尖，爱德华多已经叫得说不出话，莱克斯怜惜的轻啄了下妻子颤抖的喉结和泛红的大眼睛，然后毫不留情地指出这个荡妇靠被揉捏乳房就可以前后一起高潮的事实，同时故作委屈地猜测爱德华多每次敞着两只饱胀的奶子，真空地穿着睡裙去收快递时是不是急切地想被操，下面那张嘴是不是湿哒哒地哭泣，淫水的骚味勾引着那些没有尝过如此丰盈的高级货的粗俗人，然后那些男人就会让爱德华多自己抱着肚子对着墙，把浑圆翘窄的小屁股撅高，从背后像操母狗一样操他，一边操一边捏他的奶子，他会爽到喷奶，他的奶水也多，都不用请客人坐下来喝杯茶了，自己挺胸往男人嘴里送就可以了，快递费也省了。爱德华多哭的真切，惶然地不住地摇着小脑袋否认，可他骚到合不拢的小穴和对鸡吧发馋的口水背叛了他，这样的娇媚淫荡的娼妓合该在床上被欺负，莱克斯烧得糊涂，意识却是清醒的，那颗聪明脑袋里飘的全是以自己妻子为主角的色情片，每一帧都如此淫靡，爱德华多叫的都是那么骚浪可人，他低头温柔地咬了咬南美人张合的艳唇，在爱德华多已经开始迷糊不清地请求原谅时，重重地掐了一把这个小婊子的挺翘的乳尖，掐得爱德华多呻吟都变了调，阴茎喷了几次精，有点稀的精液从会阴流下来和后穴潮吹榨出的水混在一起。爱德华多甜蜜的棕色大眼现在失去了光彩，鼻子哭得堵了气，抽抽嗒嗒地吸气，他看上去完全坏掉了，可莱克斯知道他没有，他怎么会在没有插入没有被阴茎填满的情况下满足呢，你太不了解这个天生擅长纵欲的孩子了。

 

果不其然，不消一会儿，饥渴的小孕妇，年轻的少妇，全然忘记自己还怀着宝宝的事实，顶着这张纯洁无暇的脸就开始黏糊地寻求爱人的抚慰：“莱克斯···please···” 莱克斯怎么会轻易地满足这个丝毫不谨慎只顾自己私欲的少妇呢，他掌掴几下妻子白嫩的屁股，示意他坐起来，手探入层叠的软肉熟悉地找到爱德华多的前列腺，抽插几下，很快沾满了晶莹透明的淫液，爱德华多一副茫然不知的样子，他现在一如那个结婚前的处子，只会晃着屁股咿咿呀呀地叫了，莱克斯模拟着性交的动作操他的嘴，愈多生理性的泪水和唾液带了出来，然而爱德华多就算被恶狠狠的欺负也只会用那双湿漉漉的鹿眼无辜的看着莱克斯。独裁者和送上来的柔顺的祭品，他们天生一对。

 

“要什么，是自己争取的，我不是这样教过你吗，dudu？” 莱克斯满意的捏了捏妻子的脸蛋，他自己其实也憋着一把火，但爱德华多现在懵懂顺从的样子更让他的控制欲得到满足。金发男人笑的极其恶意，他拉着小母鹿的蹄子摸自己的额头，然后委屈吧啦地控诉：“我现在可是个病人，你忍心要我这么累吗？” 爱德华多当然是不忍心啦，他怎么舍得让爱人为自己受苦呢，于是他只好抽抽嗒嗒地分开双腿，调整姿势分开膝盖跪在这个病号身上。

 

他哭的太可怜了，眉毛耷拉着，眼睛委屈巴巴的掉泪，一只手捂着肚子，一只手握着男人紫红粗直的肉茎对准自己已经被吸得湿乎乎的骚穴，许是因为刚才一个姿势躺了太久，腿开始发麻，总是跪不稳，阴茎也总是送不进去，有好几次都到穴口，又因为失力只是摩擦了一下边缘，急得小脸通红。莱克斯帮他稳了下腰，小骚货立马感激地往下坐，淫肉层层叠叠包裹住了半截紫红粗直的肉棒，爱德华多笨拙地晃了晃腰，扶着肚子撒娇，吸得莱克斯一阵头皮发麻，直接捏着没受过苦的小少爷的臀肉往下按到底，这个姿势吃的深，插得本来就哭得一抽一抽的小美人直喷水，没东西可射的可怜物式怏怏垂着，爱德华多自己又动了几下就累了，下体泛起的空虚感加之被贯穿的恐惧席卷了他，莱克斯滚烫的阴茎似乎是要捅开他的子宫，就像新婚时每晚做的那样，男人的耻毛磨的穴口的嫩肉酸痛，瘙痒的胀痛爬满了心房，一呼一吸都让人难受的想哭，小孕母的小脸皱成一团，眼泪和口水随着抽噎扑簇簇地流，向后仰着脖颈靠在莱克斯的肩窝上，在丈夫急促的呼吸里露出脆弱的喉结，然后哑着嗓子哼哼唧唧地在男人身上蹭，蹭得莱克斯一口咬上他的喉结，扶着他的肚子就开始操，爱德华多落入滚烫的火中，火焰聚成的热流蒸得他全身出汗，下腹的操干变得温柔起来了，重重深深地进入，抽出，又缓慢地挺入，爱德华多眯着眼睛，看着男人的金发湿湿在朦胧的水汽里晃，他沉入了一片被夕阳烧得酡红的海，海水推拒着他又把他往下拉，卷起的浪花是咸苦到人心里去的味道，爱德华多才发觉这是泪水，不是他自己的。

 

“生下这个孩子，dudu” 莱克斯几乎是狂热的虔诚的庄重的亲吻他的耳侧和后颈，气息不稳地继续道：“然后拯救他，把他从我这里带走。” 爱德华多不安的偏头去看莱克斯，却被更紧的抱住，男人的鼻息扑在后颈上烫出一小片鸡皮疙瘩，爱德华多震颤着同他一起射了出来。

 

随后是长久的沉默，只有他们两人交错的呼吸声同海浪一般回荡在沉闷的耳鸣声里，打的鼓膜发痛，爱德华多压下嗓间的酸痛，转身去给爱人烙下一个又一个吻，他们都没有说话，这就像一个仪式一样，他吻上爱人钴蓝色的眼睛，吻上鼻尖，又吻上抿成一条线的嘴唇，他把莱克斯的手叠在自己隆起的肚子上，郑重其事又温和地拒绝爱人的要求：“我就在这里，我哪也不去，这是我们的孩子，”他伸手把男人垂在颊侧的金发捋到耳后，只是问：“ Is there anything else you need to tell me? ”

 

他爱莱克斯，所以他心疼莱克斯，他想亲吻他破碎的灵魂，他情愿被刺的血淋淋也不想被莱克斯推开。他仍然勇于去交付全部信任给这个男人，就像原来他全身心地爱马克一样。这并非是毫无成长，和马克的质证几乎摧毁了他，他投入了太多太多，而莱克斯将他重塑。并不是教他再也不去信任，用盔甲把自己包裹起来，伪装出一副战无不胜的姿态，而是让他在经历了这么多之后，依然是这样柔软，让他变得温柔而锋利，而不只是变得尖锐或者顺从。莱克斯喜欢他亮堂堂的模样,他就用铁灰的西装把自己包裹起来，挺得笔直地去和马克打官司，谈判间摩挲指尖想的都是马上就要戴上的新婚戒指，他的父亲对他软弱的行为置气，不愿再看他一眼，可莱克斯还要他呀，心思深不见底的男人给他的是深不见底的爱意，他沉溺于此，并愿意溺亡于这咸涩的深海中。

 

金发男人把他拉的更近。

 

“你不需要知道全部，Darling，” 汗水把金发打湿，两个人交合处黏糊糊的，莱克斯轻啄两下爱德华多被泪水浸湿的睫毛，

 

“你只需要读懂我爱你的那部分就足够了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
